


Love's Call

by cress26



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cress26/pseuds/cress26
Summary: Lizzie confronts her innermost feelings for Red when he walks out of her life. Heartbroken and missing him after a lengthy absence, she finally confesses her love over the phone, changing their relationship forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With Red and Liz talking on the phone all the time, I've been meaning to write this kind of story for as long as I can remember. Now I've finally figured out how to do it.  
> There will be smut eventually, the main and only purpose of this story ;) Daddygate my ass!
> 
> Oh, and it's good to be back :)
> 
> Thank you to my friend heaterpeters for the beta! ♥

Elizabeth stepped into the shower and turned on the hot spray. 

With a heavy sigh, she closed her eyes and stood for long minutes, leaning against the cold ceramic tile while hot water sluiced over her, soothing her muscles and relaxing the tension in her shoulders and back. Steam rose and eddied around her, thickening the air. 

If only the aching in her heart could be soothed as easily. 

She knew she shouldn’t feel this way. She didn’t even know when or how he’d managed to sneak his way into her heart, unnoticeable and without her suspecting. Yet ever since they’d been on the run together she was more aware of him than she’d ever been. 

She’d begun to grow conscious of his eyes, of the way he’d looked at her. How he stared at her in that way of his. Half longing, half awe, with an intensity that totally wrecked her.

What was it about him? He'd managed to make her feel more fierce emotions than she’d ever thought possible, in all of the time she'd known him, ranging from genuine fascination to absolute resentment. 

And now, after all they’d been through, and with her exoneration complete, he’d been gone for business abroad for many weeks and his lasting absence taunted her. He hadn’t kept in touch like he’d promised. 

She couldn’t stop thinking about him, worrying about him; he was constantly on her mind and she missed him with a fierceness that she couldn't push aside: an ache that nearly caused her physical pain.

Tears stung her eyes and she blinked them away, angry at her own foolishness. It was ridiculous and profoundly inappropriate that she felt this way and yet, she had no control over whatever feelings brewed and grew inside her.

God, what had gotten into her tonight? 

By the time she shampooed her hair and rinsed it out, she had contained the sentiment. She was just tired and cranky. Probably due to her period as well. She always became emotional around this time.

Wrapping a thick fuzzy towel around her hair and another one around her body, she was startled out of her thoughts by the sudden harsh ring tone of her phone. Leaving the warmth of the bathroom, she rushed into the living room. Her heart leaped in her chest as she grabbed the phone from the table, peering at the screen.

Her hope deflated: No Nick’s Pizza.

The number was unknown to her and she stared at it; maybe it was him after all?

The phone continued to ring, its tone seemed urgent and persistent, so she answered it.

“Hello?” she said with a shaky voice.

“Hello Lizzie.”

A tingle ran the length of her spine, dancing on the nape of her neck at the familiar sound of his voice.

It was him.

She had to close her eyes. Funny how easily feelings always tend override rational thought. 

With her heart pounding in her ears, she clutched the phone harder, remembering that first and foremost she was mad at him.

“Red! Where are you?”

He didn’t answer.

“It’s been six weeks without a word. Are you alright? Did something happen?”

“I’m fine, Lizzie.”

Red halted and took a breath as if he was going to say something else but remained quiet.

“Is that all you have to say? You said you’d be gone for only a few days. It’s been six weeks, Red. Six!”

“I know.”

Liz listened intently, waiting for a further explanation. She waited in vain, however, a thousand questions swirling around in her head.

“Are you still in Europe?”

“Yes.”

“When are you coming back?”

“I don’t know.”

His tone was matter-of-fact, his answers short and cold and it bothered the hell out of her. She started to pace: long, restless strides that took her back and forth across the room. 

“What’s keeping you?”

“The business negotiations are taking longer than expected.”

“What kind of business takes so long?”

When he didn’t answer, she paused and a disturbing realization hit her like a blow to the stomach.

“Is there a woman? Is that why you won’t come back?”

She knew he’d always had a way with women, had an unexplainable charm that drew them to him, especially the beautiful ones.

She tried to sound calm, yet her voice trembled, and jealousy burned inside her, as she found herself asking him the question that she’d never expected to voice. 

Red hesitated a second again before finally answering. 

“No,” he whispered. “There is no woman, Lizzie.”

The way he said the words, with emphasis on her name, caused her to fight to hold back the tears that threatened to fall in relief. 

Standing there in nothing but the damp towel, and emotionally wrapped up in their conversation, Liz suddenly started to feel cold. She walked to her bedroom, switched on the bedside lamp then dimmed it. Dropping the wet fabric on the floor, she crept naked into her bed quickly, snuggling down under the thick duvet, never taking her phone from her ear.

“Dammit, I was worried about you, Red. Usually you keep in touch and tell me what you're doing.”

“You were worried about me?” 

He seemed bewildered by her show of concern.

“Of course I was. I didn't hear a single word from you. No mail, no phone call, not even a text. For all I know you could have been killed.”

“There are protocols in place to let you know if something happens to me, Lizzie.”

“Is that what its come down to? Protocols?”

Liz was so angry and frustrated, baffled by his inability to understand her point. Her lips were quivering, and she was close to tears again. 

“Why is it so hard for you to understand that I care?”

He heard her sniff. Her voice was clotted with tears.

“After your exoneration and after all you’ve been through, I wanted to give you space,” he attempted to explain. “Let you settle into your new apartment. Give you time to reacquaint yourself with work … and with Tom.”

“Tom?”

“You seemed quite in a hurry to go back to him. I got the notion you wanted to get back together.”

“God no.”

“He helped you with your move.”

“Yes, but I made it clear that we could be just friends. I don’t love him anymore, Red. It’s over.”

“Hm,” Red replied, clearly not convinced.

“Tom bought a boat; seems he wants to sail the seven seas. He asked me to come along, but I said no. We’re done.” 

Liz tried to sound persuasive.

“In any case, I wanted, more than anything, for your life to go back to normal,” Red changed the subject. “All the violence and death were getting to you. Your life was shattered into a million pieces, all because of me, and I felt that, in order to let you figure out how to fit all the fragments back together again, I had to go away.”

His words were quiet but laced with emotion and she thought she heard him sigh.

“I had no reason nor right to stay. So, I left immediately and didn't look back.”

There was a heavy pause, the weight of his words hanging between them. He never even intended to come back at all. 

It took a few moments before she found her voice.

“Then why did you call now?”

“Because … I miss you, Lizzie.”

His voice was rough, unsteady, like nothing she'd heard from him before. A wave of fresh tears spilled down her cheeks. 

Red’s heart lurched painfully in his chest. Nothing had ever hurt him as much as listening to her weep. It was the worst feeling in the world, her voice so broken because of something he did, because of something he’d allowed to happen. 

“Please don’t cry, sweetheart.” 

“I don't have a life to ‘get on’ with," she sniveled. “I don't even know where to start. There is no ‘normal’ to go back to.” 

At her words, he swallowed hard.

“I miss you too, Red. I never wanted you to go away.” 

The thought of her feeling that way almost floored him.

“I need you to come back. I need you to come _home_.”

He was stunned into silence by her raw confession; he didn't miss the meaning behind her words. He’d told her the night on the shipping container that she was his home. 

“Did you really think you can say these things and then expect that your words won't matter to me? That I just move on as if none of it happened?”

“You didn’t particularly return the sentiment that night, Lizzie.”

“And you couldn’t even look at me, Red!”

“I feared rejection. I doubted I was worthy … I still do,” he whispered thickly.

Liz didn’t know what to say, what to think. He'd never spoken of his feelings so point-blank and openly before. 

“There were surges of conflicting feelings within me. At the time I was confused and scared, insecure and angry, worried about who I'd been and who I might become.”

“Another reason why I left, to let you figure it all out. The options were clear, but you were not yet ready to choose, not with me being a constant influence.”

She laughed bitterly and wiped away more tears.

“Well, guess what? It didn’t work out that way. If you thought going away would stop causing me pain and suffering, you were wrong. Because the truth is, I’m miserable without you." 

“As if the world feels that nothing's is in the right place and nothing fits,” he added in a low voice that gave away his own vulnerability.

“Yeah, exactly.”

She felt something shift inside her. It was as if her heart had been balancing on some precarious edge. Now it was falling free, out of her hands and into his. 

Would he catch it? Hold it?

“Lizzie, if I come back …”

She held her breath as she listened to him.

“…are you really sure you’d want to see me again?”

A frisson of hope came to life inside her chest at the prospect of his return.

“I want more than that,” she blurred out.

He took in a breath, ready to speak but she beat him to it.

“I _do_ want you to be involved in my life. I want us working together again, sharing in decisions. I need you to walk next to me, by my side with every step we take.”

She stopped herself before continuing, her voice shaking.

“And most of all, I want us to give in to what we feel for each other and explore what we could be – together.”

She was almost afraid to ask him the next question, yet she had to, to alleviate her own anguish and uncertainty.

“Are you willing to do that?”

“Yes,” he said without hesitation.

Rolling onto her side, she hugged the pillow as she drew her knees upward, curling her body tightly around its form. The gloom and heaviness that had existed in her for the past weeks lifted by his simple answer; gone was the worry and ache. 

"So tell me," Liz said softly into her phone, smiling. "What have you been up to? In which part of the world are you hiding?”

“Well, I’m in Spain, Lizzie,” he said, smiling back. 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Liz listened to him speak, pressing the telephone snugly to her ear.

Red told her how he’d flown to Sevilla, how he’d explored Andalusia’s warm sunny cities of Cordoba and Granada, before he’d flown up northeast to stay in Valencia. 

The container ship’s destination was supposed to be Valencia, she thought idly, remembering how they had turned around instead and had ended up in Iowa. One step of many to fight the Cabal. 

How sentimental of him to travel to the place they missed. The night on the ship must have changed him too.

She continued to listen to him without comment, his telling was filled with colorful, broad remarks about nature, buildings, the people he’d met and the food he’d ravished. 

He talked about everything and anything and nothing at all.

He made her smile, made her laugh, made her want to slap him half the time because he was just _impossible._

His voice caused a flutter deep in her stomach, but it also made her inexplicably happy. She still felt his physical absence. The distance between them had created a gap that had hurt so bad in all the weeks he’d been gone, but just the sound of his voice now was enough to make it all better; he suddenly didn’t seem so far away anymore.

Was that love? When being near someone, hearing them speak, that caused a spark of joy deep inside? If anything, she felt more connected to him than she had to anyone in a very long time. 

She payed attention to his strong, clear voice, with its deep caressing tone, reserved for her alone. His almost poetic words spewed from his mouth, captivated and lulled her senses and carried her away. She closed her eyes, letting her mind drift.

She couldn't help but feel mesmerized by him. By everything he said. The strength and power he possessed. His knowledge and exaggerated tales. It caused her to smile and sigh contently.

“Lizzie?

“Lizzie, sweetheart, are you still with me or is my story so boring, you were about to fall asleep on me?”

Liz came out of her thoughts slowly and heard him laugh softly, the sound joyous and pure, slipping inside to twine around her heart.

An indescribable warmth traveled from her cheeks and spread throughout her body in slight embarrassment.

“No, sorry, I’m here Red,” she hurried to say. “Please go on.”

“The best ice cream Dembe and I had in Valencia was in a small parlor right across the cathedral. It was better than any Italian gelato, I’m telling you Lizzie. Very creamy and full of flavor. My favorite was white chocolate and the way it melted in my mouth…”

He made a “Mmm” sound and moaned at the memory.

“So delicious, almost sinful and I just couldn’t get enough.”

The sound of his voice, all husky and deep now, sent tremors through her body. She'd never known a man's voice could have such alarming repercussions.

The way her body reacted to him was totally unexpected. Muscles tightened in obscure places and butterflies kept lining her stomach walls.

“We went there every evening for an entire week and I always enjoyed the largest cup.”

Red moaned some more. “Oh, how I wish I had some now.”

There it was again, those squiggles traveling from her chest right between her legs and bursting within. She squeezed her legs together in an effort to discourage the building pull. 

Rolling onto her back, she closed her eyes and forced the emotions out of her head. This couldn't happen right now. 

Another low rumble resonated in her ear and the noise involuntarily sent goose bumps racing up her arms. 

She sighed at her lack of self-restrained. Why was he affecting her so much?

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

God, would he ever stop using that term of endearment? He spoke this one with such feeling, intensity and tenderness, it momentarily robbed her of the ability to reply.

“You keep sighing.”

“I’m not sighing.” She finally found her voice.

“You are so! You’re sighing and making little humming sounds.”

“It’s nothing I want to talk about.”

She sounded more harsh than she intended and they both instantly went silent. The joy of the past moments dissipated into the familiar wariness. 

“It’s just…” she stopped as if she were searching for the right words, desperate to break with old habits. She had promised herself to never reject him again. 

“Just what?” He wanted her to continue.

“Your voice does things to me, Red. That can’t be legal.”

She was rewarded with his laughter, deep and throaty and filled with genuine cheer that lifted the mood. She could imagine his smile and the role of his tongue against his perfect lips. 

Thoughts of what else that tongue and lips could do to her stormed her mind and were her undoing, causing inappropriate mental pictures to float through her.

“Nothing about me is legal, sweetheart.”

If it was possible his voice dropped even more as he rasped huskily into her ear.

“What kind of things?”

“Just … things,” she tried to evade the matter, but he didn’t budge.

“What are you wearing, sweetheart?” 

Lizzie felt her cheeks warm at his question. How dare he ask her that.

Well, two could play that game.

“Body lotion.”

It wasn’t true, she didn’t have time to treat her body with lotion after her shower, but he wouldn’t know.

She heard him inhale deeply when he realized the meaning. 

“So, you’re naked?”

His tone was heavy with desire, exceptionally rich and smooth.

“Yes, naked and lying in bed.”

She wondered where this was going.

“Why don't you touch yourself for me?” He asked boldly. “Since I seem to be the cause of your current state.”

Good Lord. How did he know?

Was he serious?

For a second, she considered to deny it all, to end whatever they just had started. 

However, her inhibitions and doubts melted away with the heat of desire already rippling through her.

“If you don’t want to do this, just tell me, but I think you would enjoy it.”

He gave that tiny little laugh she loved so much.

“And it helps.”

She swallowed hard. “I want to.”

Oh yes, she really wanted to. 

Phone sex with Red. She hadn’t been this turned-on in forever.

“So, how are we going to do this?” she asked uncertainly, not sure how to proceed.

“For now, just caress yourself, just like you’d do if you were alone.”

She stretched under the covers, loving the sensual feeling of the soft, cool satin sheets against her naked skin. Her free hand brushed across the underside of her breast and down her belly.

“I feel really weird doing this,” she murmured, suddenly shy.

“Just relax, Lizzie. Make yourself feel good.”

She spread her legs then, moving her fingers down through the short curls between them and dipping into the hidden warmth. Sliding one fingertip over her clit, she hissed at how hard and sensitive it was. She was so wet too. Far more wet than usual, at this stage of things. 

“Yes, that’s it! Let me hear you, sweetheart.”

Every word he uttered was an invisible caress, almost drugging her in its sensual intensity.

“Touch yourself.”

She split her fingers, capturing her clit between them, feeling it swell and burst with pleasure. It was so, so good. She couldn't hold back her whimper of pleasure.

“I love hearing the sounds you make, Lizzie. Does it feel good?” 

“Yes.” 

“Tell me what you're doing.”

“Teasing my clit with my fingers … God, Red, I’m shaking all over. I’ve never done this before.”

“Just don’t stop. I really enjoy listening to you.”

“I won’t.”

She shuddered out another sigh. This was wicked. She pressed the heel of her palm against her clit and let her fingers dive down along her entrance. She was soaked, hot, anticipating being filled. Sadly, all she had were her fingers, but it had to be enough. Pushing two deep inside herself she moaned loudly.

“God, what are you doing?”

“Fucking myself with two fingers.”

He groaned low in his throat as if in agony. 

She was thrilled by the feel of power of what she was doing, and how it affected him too. Now, Red was making noises. His unsteady breathing on the other end of the line teased her. Heated her already steamy blood and drove her crazy. Because she couldn’t see, could only hear. And imagine. 

“Are you … hard, Red?”

“I’m so hard it hurts,” he swore softly.

The rigid length pressed against the fabric of his pants and he longed to strip off his clothes. 

“Is Dembe close by?”

“No, I’m alone.” 

“Good, then stroke your cock. I want you to come with me, Red.”

She bit her lip when she heard him unzip his pants, his belt buckle clinking as it hit the floor. 

Then, the soft echo of a slapping sound carried over the line. Oh my god, that’s him, she thought, stroking himself in the background.

She could swear she heard his hand working along his long shaft, the rhythmic moving in tune to his hard, fast breaths. The knowledge was so carnal and raw she could barely stand it. 

She had fantasized about his cock for years, wondering just how long and how thick it must be whenever she had noticed the impressive bulge in his pants. Just hearing him now, she knew he was huge.

Liz kept pushing two fingers in and out of herself, her inner muscles greedily clenching around her digits, soothing the overwhelming need for penetration.  
She was panting now, clutching her phone, straining to hear every sound he made on the other end.

“Red, I’m so worked up. It won’t take much longer.”

“Yes, come for me, Lizzie. Now!” he begged breathlessly, throbbing for her.

She writhed on the bed and was no longer talking, but chasing her orgasm that was just seconds away. She exerted firmer pressure, manipulated her clit sure and steady.

Red growled in lust, jerking his cock harder and faster and waited, determined to come with her.

They were both out of control now and neither cared.

“God, yes,” she cried. “Oh, Red … I’m coming.”

And she did. 

Helplessly. 

Not expecting it this intense. 

It swamped her, the waves fast and hard, shaking her body and making her cry out in pleasure. His answering roar in her ear travelled through her, causing another delicious pulse to strike.

Spent, they both remained speechless for long minutes, their harsh breathing the only sound carrying over the receiver. She closed her eyes for a moment, wondering whenever she should be laughing or utterly mortified by what they just had done.

“Sweetheart, are you ok?” he finally asked.

“Yeah.” 

His voice was so gentle she wanted to cry. She wanted to reach out to him, wanted his arms around her and be held. Wanted his strength. Wanted to feel safe.

“I still miss you,” she mumbled in an exhausted voice instead.

She fought the sudden sting of longing and loneliness and wrapped herself tightly in the duvet.

“I know. I’ll be home soon, Lizzie, I promise.”

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Liz was a bundle of nerves and kept staring at the clock. Red’s jet had landed an hour ago and he should be here soon. He'd promised he'd be back.

She hoped she could face him without dissolving into a puddle of embarrassment. After what happened the night before, she thought that perhaps they were wrong by playing around like that: Becoming intimate in an unusual way on a whim. 

She unsuccessfully tried to cope with her tangled, torn feelings. She longed and ached for him in ways she’d never imagined she could. And yet she was afraid to put a name to what she felt toward him. 

Was she ready to call it love? Was she ready for the kind of risk and vulnerability love ultimately led to? 

Everything in her rational mind tortured her with fear and conviction that this was madness - and a huge mistake. 

She knew becoming involved with him, her whole life was about to change significantly. Was she ready for this? Was she ready to take things further? And if so, would it develop into something serious, something lasting? Could it even develop into something that would involve marriage, family and a lifetime together? Was that even possible with the constant crime and danger that surrounded him? What kind of life would that be?

She'd tried it before with Tom, she reminded herself, and it had turned out to be a disaster. 

She'd sworn to herself to never let a man deceive her again, and she meant to stick to it; she wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. 

But then, Red wasn’t like Tom. 

The ring of the door bell pulled her out of her thoughts; she rushed to answer it. 

Her heart leapt with such joy she could barely think straight. The simple need to see him, the excitement that he was back, outweighed all her doubts and concerns.

She opened the door and it seemed as if time stopped.

He was completely still, his face unreadable as he stared at her, not breathing, not even blinking.

His casual clothing was a surprise; at once she noticed how good he looked.

He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black button-down shirt. The top three buttons of his shirt were unfastened, exposing a wiry tuft of golden chest hair. The sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, exposing muscular tanned arms.

She was aware of snapping her mouth closed and raising her gaze, she dared to meet his eyes.

The tenderness she saw was almost her undoing, but there was a veil of utter uncertainty as well, as if he also feared rejection and was unsure of her love as she was of his.

A few awkward moments passed. 

“Hello Elizabeth,” he finally said with a hint of unease in his voice.

So, they were back to formal names again. 

Her heart sank immediately, and she almost felt like she'd been punched.

“Come in please,” she choked out, fighting tears. 

He hesitated for a second before crossing the threshold, then stepped forward into the living room. 

His usual confident, bold and talkative manner was replaced by reserve and odd silence.

None of this went as planned and his distance confused her.

Liz closed the door behind him. Gathering all her courage, she turned around to face him.

He looked lost standing there in the middle of the room. She saw he was nervous too and her heart went out to him.

Could it be that he was even more afraid of where this was going? 

He’d waited a perceived lifetime for a second chance. 

This was it.

For a long time, they gazed at each other. His eyes lingered on hers, studied every part of her face. Liz searched his face in return, looking for anything that would help her know how to proceed, but he was patiently waiting for her to make the decision.

She'd longed for this moment for so long and unable to contain her emotions any longer, she moved toward him, each step made with purpose. 

Keeping professional distance, and control, was simply not possible, not with him looking at her like that. 

Without warning, they became two people tired of fighting the need to be with each other.

She went right into his waiting arms, the last thing she saw was his eyes shut tightly in relief as his arms wrapped around her, then cradled her against his chest. 

She could feel the warmth radiating from his body, and as she drew a steadying breath, she was assailed with his familiar masculine scent. Her knees wobbled and threatened to buckle beneath her. His strong arms however held her firm, and even in her dizzy state, Liz felt his muscles tense as he braced to steady her. 

His breath fanned her cheek, fluttering the hair at her temple as her heart tripped over itself in a flurry of response. Closing her eyes too, she wanted time to stand still and for her to remain in his arms forever. 

Holding each other, nothing had ever felt so right, so wonderful and so perfect. She wanted to remember this moment for the rest of her life. All the tension she'd carried around for the last few weeks melted from her. She sighed, at peace at last.

After long moments, he reluctantly released the hold on her but didn’t pull away. Liz almost whimpered in protest, raising her head from his chest and biting back the sigh of longing trembling on her lips.

They still stood so close that warm puffs of her breath flowed his lips and chin in a soft caress. 

Her hands reached up to cup his face, her thumbs brushing across his cheeks. He leaned into her caress and he watched her gaze fall to his lips.

Drunk on her scent and the nearness of her, he dipped his head and brushed her lips lightly with his in a shy kiss. 

Her hands dropped from his face at the contact and left her head spinning. He lifted his head briefly to see if she would recoil, and when she didn’t, he smiled, dipped his head and kissed her again, this time not as softly. 

She responded eagerly to the kiss. His mouth was loving and tender against hers and she gasped as he pushed his tongue past her parted lips.

She didn’t know when her hands linked around his neck, her fingers burying themselves in the short hair she’d wanted to touch since her first glimpse of him. 

All she was aware of was the feel of his lips against hers, his hot tongue warring with hers, his hands starting to explore, roaming her back, her waist, steadily stroking her, inciting the fires in her.

His fingers thrust into her hair and he pressed her close, kissing her again and again, his lips firm, warm and urgent, as if he needed to kiss her for a long time and feared he would never get another chance. 

When his hand slid upward to cup her breast, molding her to his palm, she moaned a sigh of pleasure into his waiting mouth and pressed against him. She felt the hard, immediate swell of his erection against her abdomen, and her hips moved automatically, seeking friction. 

They probably should talk first. She knew that. Talk about all the things that had occupied her mind earlier. Say a few words about relationships and expectations and sex in general. But she had no words. She was a quivering mass of emotions ready to erupt.

Braking the kiss and stepping back from him, she shed her blouse, exposing small, shapely breasts to him, covered in a black silk bra. Then, she slipped off her slacks and underwear, revealing her finely defined pubic region. 

The look on his face, the raw open admiration, made her feel beautiful and sexy.

She rubbed her thighs together and moaned as she realized how embarrassingly slick she was already, hungry for him. 

Watching her, his eyes darkened, his vision turning hooded. He could smell her desire and with a low rumble, he reached for her, pulling her back between his legs.

He buried his face between her breasts, his arms an unbreakable vise around her, holding her, protecting her, loving her. She ran her fingers along his shoulders, arching her back as his mouth nipped at the skin along her bra line, while his fingers fumbled with the clasp and the straps of her bra, until it fell to the floor.  
He lightly pinched and rolled a nipple with two fingers, bringing it to a stiff peak and then fastened his mouth over it. His tongue made slow circles around it, then he suckled the uber sensitive flesh, accelerate her heart rate and damping her further. 

His hands quested over her thighs and she moaned, aching to have him touch her most private place. He smiled against her mouth and kissed her as he angled his hand and rubbed her with the pad of a long finger, immersing into her wetness, tearing moan after moan from her lips in response. 

She’d never been touched so gently, so lovingly and so devoted. Yet, for all his tenderness, she was aware of his power and his intensity. She felt it in his kisses, in his embrace, in the way he touched her and in the way his eyes never left hers. It was immeasurable.

Her body responded in ways it never had before. Opening herself up to him, she’d never known such pleasure. Her whole being ignited, and nothing had ever felt so right. 

She belonged with this man. 

He feathered his finger over the stiff little bud that stood out proudly from between the glistening lips. He used straight strokes, then alternated, whirling around it in circles. She rocked her hips, meeting his manipulations and stepped dangerously close to the edge of bliss in no time. She tensed her muscles and shuddered, using all her willpower to stop herself from finding release, yet she couldn’t find the strength to pull away from his touch. It also didn’t help that he applied more pressure, ready to take her where she needed to go. 

A wave swept over her, then another. Her body raced to the climax it craved and she cried out in helpless delight. 

He stood and cradled her against him as her release rolled through her with destructive force, but it wasn’t enough. She knew she wanted him, needed him more than she'd ever needed anything in her life.

She rested in Red’s arms until her shaking ceased. Good grief, she was completely naked, while he was still fully dressed.

That had to change.

Her hands slipped inside his shirt and cascaded over his chest, caressing his skin. She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it free from his jeans. 

She couldn’t help to bury her face into his chest, breathing his scent. Her mouth found his nipples and she nibbled them gently while he groaned in pleasure.  
Her fingernails raked through the hair on his chest; there was trail down his abdomen that just begged to be followed. Unhurried she let her fingers wander down his rips, past the little hill of belly to the button at the top of his zipper. She undid it and heard his sharp indrawn breath. 

“Do you have an idea how much I’ve wondered about you?” she revealed. “Every time I saw the bulge in your pants, I wondered how big you were.”

Her fingers found the tab of the zipper. Careful she drew it down an inch, conscious of the pressure straining against it. She watched his eyes glaze slightly.

“I guess you’re about to find out.”

Slowly she slid her palm over the straining seam beneath her hand. Through the heavy cotton of his jeans she felt the outlined shaft bulge more turgidly as she gently squeezed him until it seemed to overflow the cup of her palm. A groan escaped his mouth, deep and tortured, as if it was torn from his throat.

“This is too much, sweetheart.”

Raising her eyes from his obvious need, she saw that Red’s eyes were closed and his bottom lip was cruelly caught between his teeth. 

“I want it to be too much, Red,” she whispered back raggedly.

Deliberately she pulled the metal slide further down, his gasp on her shoulder tightened. She bent her head to focus on her cautious task, and her hair fell forward to brush against his belly. She heard him gasp again, saw the flinching shock that passed through him and she smiled in triumph at the obvious power she had over him with her simple touch. 

Before he had time to blink, she forced the zipper open the rest of the way, then eased his pants down over his hips until they pooled around his ankles. Impatiently, she pulled him from the fabric of his briefs until he was finally cupped within the circle of her hands. 

His erection was huge, bigger than she'd imagined. Long and heavily knotted veins ran the thick shaft. The head was swollen, pre-cum already leaking from the tip.

She swallowed dryly, her mesmerizing gaze travelling along the length of him. 

“I won’t hurt you, I promise. I’ll make it good for you,” he breathed, catching her tense look.

“I want it, Red,” she said hoarsely, took his hand and led him to her bedroom and onto her bed. 

He barely had time to remove his shoes. 

“Are you really sure this is what you want?” he croaked.

“Never been more sure. We need each other.”

“What about protection, sweetheart?” 

“You need your security team?” 

She was teasing him, and he chuckled.

“I meant birth control.” 

“I'm on the pill, Red. It’ll be fine.”

She kissed him again, slid her tongue into his mouth with a surge of pure sexual excitement. She was so wet for him, so ready and she needed him inside her.

Liz quickly moved over him, and without giving him time to think or prepare, she sank down onto his hard length. With her hands resting on his chest, she let her head fall back in surrender.

“Oh God.”

She clenched her teeth, imprisoning a scream. 

So much. Too much. Not enough.

He stretched her. Burned her. She fell forward, her palms slapping his shoulders, harsh pants exploding past her lips. Air, harsh and loud, expelled from her lungs. But even as her body shrieked, a heat started to build deep inside her, beating back the pressure and the bite of pain.

His body trembled beneath her, and she knew from the sweat damping his face, throat and shoulders, that he struggled against thrusting up, against taking over.  
Every throb of his cock pushed against her walls, every involuntary flex massaged her, eliciting a groan.

The feeling of completion overwhelmed her and for long moments she didn’t move, she just held still and reveled in the intense pleasure of having him deep inside her. 

Their bodies were so close, every shiver, every tremble, reverberated through them both. 

“You should have taken your time,” he whispered. “I hurt you.”

“I’m fine. I want this.”

“I love you, Lizzie,” he suddenly said. “I've loved you for a very long time.”

She knew it was true even without the words. It was written in his eyes and in the expression on his face as she felt him grow even harder inside her body.

She grabbed his face and kissed him deeply as she started to rock herself up and down on his cock. Planting her hands on his chest, she rose and ached her back, trying to take him deeper.

“You feel so good, Red.” 

He watched her, his eyes riveted on her every move, every expression on her face, his scorching gaze burning her alive, devouring her breasts. 

“I’m going to come,” she said almost in apology, riding him harder and faster.

“I think that’s the point,” he murmured, trying to hold on, reveling in the tight grip of her muscles. 

The rapturous waves of her climax made her shudder, crying out his name. She collapsed onto his chest, her body twitching uncontrollably.

Red didn’t give her time to recover. Rolling them both over so he was on top, he was between her legs and held on to her waist before he slipped back into her. Her legs immediately wrapped around him in response. 

“I love how deep you take me,” he whispered, holding still. “I love the sounds you make. I could come so hard right now.”

“Then why don’t you,” she panted.

“Oh no, not yet. I'm going to enjoy you some more."

He felt wonderful. So warm, so alive, so completely at one with her she almost forgot to breathe. She was drugged by his taste, his smell, his touch. Listening to his sexy voice growl at her sent her nerve endings into overdrive. Everything about this man overwhelmed her.

And that was before he started to move.

Slowly, at first. Ever so slowly. 

His roaming hands, his exploring tongue and his powerful compelling body were everywhere, inviting, invading, leaving her shaking for more. 

Remebering how his voice had turned her on during their phone call, he filled her ear with husky whispers of how much he wanted her, the sound of his voice stroking her passion higher, hotter, making her writhe beneath him with every word. 

His erection was so strong and fierce that each thrust took her to a place she had never been before. He knew exactly what to do as he moved deep inside.

Her breathing fevered, her body straining at him, around him, forcing him to pick up speed.

“Love me, please.”

The desperation of her throaty plea shattered his last defense. Driving deeper and deeper into her, he nudged her womb and her climax broke over her with a sob.  
Bone-rattling pleasure seized her body, as he fed her convulsions, slamming into her, pumping her through every twitch of fulfillment. 

Then he surrendered to his own climax, his movements urgent and erratic.

The sight and sound of this beautiful man reaching completion inside her, the feel of his body shuddering over hers with the force of the pleasure he’d found inside her, his seed jetting into her core, had her in the throes of another orgasm until she was weeping, the world receding as pleasure overloaded her. 

She came to, to Red kissing her, worry roughened his face.

“Are you okay, love?” he asked, concern filling his eyes.

“I’m fine,” she mumbled. “Hold me?”

He wrapped his arms tighter around her, bringing her soft curves closer against him. Exhausted, they napped in each other's arms.

 

When she awoke, she propped her head up on an arm and watched him sleep, studying his face.

He looked so young and peaceful while he slept. There was a hint of a smile too.

Just looking at his lips made her long to kiss him again. She didn't want to wake him, but the urge to touch him was too strong. She stroked one finger along his cheek and jaw. Gently she touched the lines of his face. He let out a soft sigh and moved towards her hand, pressing against it.

He’d called her ‘love’ earlier, he had even admitted that he’d loved her for a long time. She hadn't even known she wanted to be loved the way he did. Hadn't known she craved it, needed it, like some missing piece of the puzzle that was him until now.

It was her turn to admit her true feelings. She knew now.

“I love you too, Red.”

He finally opened his eyes at her words, stared at her in wonder and amazement.

“How long you’re planning to stay?” she asked. 

“I was thinking maybe the rest of my life.”

He was absolutely serious, despite the smile he gave her.

Her heart squeezed hard in her chest, as tears rolled down her cheeks at his words. 

“What does that mean?” she sniffed a little and dabbed at her eyes.

“Exactly what I said. This is my home now. _You_ are my home now.”

“You’re going to live with me here then?”

“Of course.”

“And then what?”

“I’m not going to make any plans right now except to spend the next week with you. Then I’ll have to go back, finish up my business.”

“To Valencia?”

“Yes.”

“Can I come too?”

“Will you try the ice cream?”

“I’d love to.”

“Ok, that’s settled then.”

He smoothed his fingers through her hair.

“And the rest will come,” he assured her, pulling her closer for a kiss. 

“I will love you forever and beyond,” Red said, his declaration simple and honest. 

“No more fears, no more running away,” she added. “And if in doubt I want you to drag me back into this bedroom again to prove to me why we belong together.”

“Can I do that now?” Red asked, cupping her breast.

Liz laughed. 

“Yes,” she said. “And don’t stop until I tell you”

As Red began to seduce her, Liz closed her eyes and gave herself over to the man she loved. How something so complicated had suddenly turned so simple, she would never understand. 

It was like a switch had been flipped up and a light had turned on, illuminating everything she had felt for him deep in her heart, but had never acknowledged it until now. Ultimately, leaving her had been the right choice to make her see and understand. 

She sure as hell was glad he came back for her, because she was exactly where she belonged now – in Red’s arms.

The End


End file.
